Snowflake Obsidian
Snowflake Obsidian, '''or simply Snowflake,' is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. With their partner in crime Ulexite, they're trying to make themselves world famous with their talents. Appearance Snowflake Obsidian is a tall and slender Gem with bluish gray skin, a small nose, and sharp jawline. They have a large eye flipped sideways that has a nictitating membrane or third eyelid. Their hair is kept up in a bun, held together by a white hair band adorned with six icicles protruding from it. Snowflake's outfit is a full body suit decorated with glitter. From their neck down to their lower abdomen is a white cloth with jagged edges. The same cloth can be seen around their wrists and ankles. Snowflake always wears their ice skates, which is mostly white and decorated with black spots. Their gemstone is located on their left foot. Personality Snowflake Obsidian is described as flamboyant, pompous, and self-entitled. They are unbothered by their status as an off colored Gem enough to include this into their identity. They glorify the fact that they're one-of-a-kind and should be treated specially because of it. In fact, they get very upset when others don't see them that way. The obsidian attempts to build a persona with a cold exterior. They frequently try to put others down or overcast their talents by talking about how special Snowflake is. But as stated in their debut post, their bark is worse than their bite."They try to build up a cold exterior and quick to insult, but their bark is worse than their bite". https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/171028520544/it-was-snowing-last-night-and-i-was-in-the-mood-to Their insults are generally immature, petty, and weak. If someone throws a comeback or simply brushes it off, Snowflake becomes flustered and immediately backs down. The obsidian also strives to be as graceful and elegant, applying a lot of concentration to their movements. But when caught off guard, their posture or body language can become clumsy or sloppy. Their childish attitude also breaks the illusion of their preferred persona. Along with their naivety of the world around them, they act very spoiled and easily excitable. They are known to complain loudly when things don't go their way. They also want or buy things that they don't necessarily need. An example of this is they purchased a rather expensive pair of ice skates because it has a famous figure skater's name on it. When they talk about their interests, they will ramble on about them without realizing it. Even when they do, they don't get embarrassed by it. This is especially true if it's anything to do with ice or figure skating. Snowflake is a big daydreamer who often makes up goals that are unrelalistic or unobtainable. They often like to imagine they are doing bigger and better things. Snowflake isn't bright and it's very easy to dupe or take advantage of them. Abilities Snowflake Obsidian has standard Gem abilities. Despite being an off color, Snowflake Obsidian has no trouble with standard gem abilities like bubbling and fusing. Unlike most obsidians, however, Snowflake lacks their heat resistance and ability to grow teeth on their physical forms. These are substituted by their unique abilities. They do have general combat abilities since they were previously a soldier. Skillsets: * '''Dance Fighting': Because their weapons are ice skates, Snowflake Obsidian incorporates ballet and figure skating into their fighting style. They use a lot of kicking and swinging movements, relying on their speed to deliver quick blows. Unique Abilities: * Cryokinesis: '''Snowflake has great influence in creating and manipulating ice and snow. ** '''Cryokinetic Constructs: Snowflake can create objects out of ice and snow. They normally use this to create furniture for themselves or protective walls during battle. . *** Ice Clones: Rarely, Snowflake will create ice versions of themselves when they need help. Snowflake doesn't do this often because of how much concentration it requires and their ice clones don't always listen to them. ** Icicle Generation: Replacing an obsidian's teeth growth ability, Snowflake can generate icicles from their physical form. It can either provide as protection or can be released into a barrage of ice needles. ** Frostbite: Another ability that requires a lot of energy and focus. Snowflake has the capability to freeze a victim inside ice. If they are organic, the obsidian can take it a step further by freezing them at an atomic level, making the victim fragile enough to shatter. Snowflake refuses to do this, however, because they find the process gross. * Thermal Manipulation: Snowflake Obsidian is able to control the temperature in the surrounding environment. They can make it as cold as they please, which can amplify their pre-existing abilities. * Storm Generation: The obsidian can generate powerful snowstorms or blizzards from a mile radius. The closer one is to Snowflake, the worse it gets. History Not much is known about Snowflake Obsidian's history. They were sent to a gem base for off colored Gems and served as a soldier for Homeworld. Because they believed they deserved better, Snowflake defected and ran to Earth. How they managed to accomplish this is currently unknown. They became immersed with ice and figure skating and adapted it into their lifestyle ever since. Eventually, they met Ulexite who promised to make them famous in exchange for helping out in his various schemes. Relationships Ulexite Snowflake Obsidian is Ulexite's partner in crime. They help them out on his various schemes in exchange for achieving fame. Trivia * They admire the gracefulness of pearls and adapted their body language to their own. * Snowflake Obsidian was inspired by TK Pinkerton's obsidian designs Gemology * A variety of obsidian known for its distinct snowflake-like patterns. ** Obsidians have a hardness of 5 - 5½. Its chemical composition is 70% or more of Si02 in water plus MgO, Fe3O4. * The white on snowflake obsidian are from the mineral cristobalite. ** This is caused by partial crystallization of the glass. Crystals begin to form during its cooling process, giving the rock a more textured appearance. * Obsidians occur during the later stages of an volcanic eruption when molten rock cools very rapidly. * The rock can form underground, in cracks that the magma seeps into, or above ground in slow-moving, silica-rich lava flows * They form in areas of past or present volcanic activity. * Even though it's classified as a volcanic glass, it's more like an igneous rock for its complex composition. * Obsidians have been used as tools in ancient and present times. * The rock was named after Obsius the Roman who found a similar looking stone in Ethopia. * Another name for snowflake obsidian is flowering obsidian. This is especially for specimens whose patterns resemble flowers. * Snowflake obsidian is referred to as the stone of self and purity. It can stimulate self-awareness, reformation, and improve the inner-self. Additionally, it brings balance and keeps one focused during times of changes. ** It helps with fulfillment and eliminating negative energies from one's environment. It helps examine harmful thought patterns as well as value mistakes and success. ** Obsidians are generally protection and grounding stones which encourage to surface hidden emotions. Gemstone Gallery Snowflake.png|Snowflake Obsidian reference sheet two-snowies.png|Snowflake Obsidian with the canon Gem of the same name. The-Snow-Prince.png|Snowflake Obsidian showing their third eyelid and commanding over a snow storm. References Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Volcanic Glass Category:Obsidians Category:Rogue Gems Category:Glass Gems Category:Black Category:Era 1 Gems